


Ненормальный / Defective

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hatred, Own Truth, Psychic Abilities, Retrospective, Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Победителя не судят? Астелян не согласен.
Kudos: 1





	Ненормальный / Defective

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам кажется, что в рассказе Астеляна есть до боли знакомые сюжеты, — вам не кажется.  
> Написано по фанонам (список в конце фика).

— Ты обдумал мое предложение?

— Не слишком ли много вопросов ты себе позволяешь? Мне нужно как следует всё взвесить прежде, чем дать ответ. Могу сказать одно: если мы проследуем этим курсом, тебе придется рассказать очень и очень многое. И если я один лишь раз уличу тебя во лжи...

— Не нужно угроз, — попросил Астелян. — Я допустил ошибку, но больше не повторял её.

— Не тебе решать, что нужно, а что — нет, — возразил Сапфон. — Ты здесь не гость. Или ты успел позабыть уроки, что преподал тебе Асмодей?

— Нет! Прости мою вольность, — поспешно сказал Астелян. — Подумать только, когда-то я был Чемпионом Первого, и немногие решались бросить мне вызов, а теперь... — он замолчал.

— Ты был Чемпионом? — заинтересовался Сапфон. — Какая ирония. Ты, отступник, владел тем же титулом, что легендарный Корсвейн.

— Я был Чемпионом, пока он не отнял мой титул.

— Ты сражался с ним, — произнес Сапфон и задумался. Астелян предпочел не прерывать его думы. — Расскажи мне.

— Тебе не понравится мой рассказ.

— Я сделаю вывод после того, как услышу.

— Корсвейн никогда не сражался честно. Он одерживал вероломные победы и заставлял замолчать тех, кто осмеливался возмутиться. Ему ничего не стоило во время дуэли на мечах ударить противника кулаком в лицо. Такая победа для него была не хуже прочих. Он мог впасть в ярость, видя, что проигрывает, и броситься на противника, забыв о правилах. Избить противника до потери сознания. Он не гнушался ударить в спину, и лишь предостережение Льва заставило его отказаться от этой подлой стратегии. Другого бы с позором изгнали из рядов паладинов, выкинули прочь, но Льву нравились его выходки, его испорченность! Лев был противоестественно к нему привязан, их ненормальный союз...

— Довольно! — зарычал Сапфон. — Я позволил говорить, а не смешивать с грязью великих героев прошлого. Если ты неспособен увидеть разницу, я не нуждаюсь более в твоих рассказах!

— Я прошу прощения, — глухо произнес Астелян. — Гнев ослепил меня.

***

— Ты же просто мальчишка с Калибана! — не сдержавшись, прошипел Астелян. Меч отлетел далеко в сторону. Каждый шаг, который приходилось сделать, чтобы подобрать его, усиливал гнев.

— Теперь — просто Чемпион, — не остался в долгу Корсвейн. — Но это не делает нас врагами.

Астелян сплюнул. Еще несколько дней назад он не мог поверить, что Алайош потерпел поражение, а теперь он сам проиграл Мантию Чемпиона тому же человеку.

— Ты не обучался на Терре! — не выдержал Астелян. — Ты не мог знать, как парировать этот удар!

— Ты не поверишь, если я скажу.

Астелян сузил глаза — прежде, чем услышать слова, за которые будет ненавидеть еще много сотен лет.

— Я видел его в одном из своих кошмаров.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по фанонам:  
> 1\. Астелян был Чемпионом Первого Легиона до Корсвейна;  
> 2\. Корсвейн обладал слабым даром предвидения.


End file.
